


christmas traditions

by fungifaeries



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fungifaeries/pseuds/fungifaeries
Summary: it's kiibo and shuichi's first christmas spent together, and shuichi helps teach kiibo about some christmas traditions!!
Relationships: K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: 12 days of dr christmas!!





	christmas traditions

kiibo's built in heating functions happened to come in handy when christmas season came around, and shuichi made sure to keep this in use. well, to the extent that his easy to fluster personality would allow him. 

while shuichi prepared himself a snack in the kitchen, kiibo was wrapped up in blankets, heating the fabric up for prime comfort material when the two sat down beside each other once again. the robot didn't seem to mind very much, so it worked out in the detective's favor, at the very least.

shuichi shifted a pan with foil over it, the popcorn kernels rattling as the oven's metal heated up into an orange glowing base.

pop!!

pop!!

pop!!

slowly, with the warmth from the fire, his kernels began popping with a satisfying sound, and he couldn't help but be reminded of his december nights spent with his uncle. it was a nice sense of nostalgia from a time of comfort in his life, where his uncle shared heart warming stories about people helping each other during the christmas season. it was... very nice, and it was that passion for assisting others that prompted saihara towards his career choice.

suddenly, he heard heavy thumps and a panicked voice called out from the entrance of the kitchen, making shuichi jump, nearly tipping his pan over. "huh-?"

"shuichi, did i hear gunshots?!" kiibo's distressed voice called out, and shuichi turned around with a dumbfounded expression. "wh- what are you talking about?"

kiibo was standing in the door way, one leg completely wrapped in a blanket and various other covers draped over his body as he worriedly surveyed the room. it was... really cute. in fact, shuichi clutched at his chest where his heart suddenly jumped, which kiibo only took as a further distressing problem. "the pops shuichi, the pops- are you okay?!"

"kiibo, i- haahh- um- !!" shuichi had to catch his breath and it was unclear whether he was laughing or not, his face was simply red and he couldn't look kiibo in the eye. of course, this just made the robot more panicked and he put a hand on shuichi's back, possibly getting ready to try a Heimlich. that's when our protagonist knew he should try and regain his composure, for his own sake.

luckily, the sound of more erratic popping from the stove gave shuichi a breather, and kiibo stumbled over, kicking away a blanket. "this, this right here!! what is this threat, shuichi?!"

shuichi's eyes widened when he noticed popcorn starting to overflow out of the tin covering, and he hurried forward to save it from the stove, but it was too late. the acrid scent of burnt popcorn filled the kitchen, and while he sighed, kiibo elicited an apprehensive beeping noise. "there's a toxic substance polluting the air!! shuichi, we must get out of here and call the fire department-!!"

"calm down, kiibo, it's just some smoke from the popcorn." shuichi cracked a shaky smile and lightly pushed him away so he could take off the tin foil, revealing the blackened food. kiibo peered over his shoulder and slowly, the electric blue eyes lit up in realization and he furrowed his brow. "hm? but i thought popcorn was made in a microwave!!"

"it usually is, but for christmas, it's... nice to go back to premodern ways of making it." shuichi explained with a doubtful tone, not exactly confident in being able to explain everything to his partner. kiibo went quiet for a moment, inferred that he was processing the information, before replying with resolved tone. "ah, so like a tradition, is that it?"

shuichi paused, and his smile became much easier to manifest at this idea. "yes, i guess it is like a tradition."

it was quiet once again, and as shuichi prepared to pop another batch of popcorn, he could hear kiibo shuffling away, perhaps to go take off the remainder of covers still intertwined with his limbs.

a few minutes passed, maybe about fifteen, and shuichi had a bowl of crisp popcorn prepared by then. he was rinsing off the pan when he heard footsteps behind him, and a light tap of the shoulder signaled him to turn around. kiibo stood there, a proud smile on his face, and holding something up over them between his thumb and forefinger. "shuichi, look what i found!!"

"-?" shuichi squinted a bit at the greenery in the others hand, and then was struck with shock. was that... mistletoe...?! where had kiibo even gotten that?! did he know what that was even for? the question was soon answered as the robot began to boast about his findings. "this is a very popular christmas tradition, isn't that right? i've come to the decision i'd like to partake in it with you!!"

shuichi stood astonished, features quickly heating up, and he was unsure how to react. he... liked kiibo, that was true, but was he ready for this-? it didn't matter, he couldn't refuse the other, that would make their relationship difficult to progress. so, dizzy from fluster, he leaned forward slowly, inching closer and closer until he felt the other's lips against his.

they weren't cold and they weren't sleek, they had traction to them, in a way he couldn't describe, and they held that same human warmth he'd been searching for. he stood there like that, nearly getting lost in the brief kiss, before quickly retracting and clearing his throat. "i- i'm sorry- "

"sh- shuichi?!" when shuichi looked, he was surprised to find kiibo's face a deep, vibrant red, confusion written all over his face as he stood there, shocked still. oh no. he'd misunderstood, hadn't he? both of them had.

"kiibo, oh god, i'm soso sorry, i thought you- " shuichi began to breathlessly ramble out apologies, but kiibo vigorously shook his head and forced himself to look into the other's gaze. "no!! it's not what i was expecting... but i very much enjoyed it!! c- can we do that again?!"

"again?!" shuichi parroted in a squeaky voice, and kiibo was now going to apologize when the detective cleared his throat and nodded his head. "sure... we can um... we can do that... if you want..."

the rest of the night was spent perfecting their new christmas tradition, the mistletoe left forgotten on the kitchen floor.


End file.
